Newly designed microprocessors may include enlarged memory addressing facilities and revised architecture which result in enhanced capabilities. When such microprocessors are used in new computer systems, they often produce computers which are functionally superior to their predecessors due to these enhanced capabilities. Despite any functional advantages a new computer may have over its predecessors, a computer employing an improved microprocessor may not be a commercial success. Computer programs, sometimes referred to as "software," are microprocessor specific. Therefore, when a computer employing a new microprocessor is introduced into the marketplace, there is generally little or no software which can run on it. Existing software, written for previous microprocessors, is incompatible with the new computer. As a result, sales of such new computers will often be sluggish until consumers see that adequate software is available for the computer. Additionally, consumers with libraries of software for existing computers may be reluctant to purchase new computers which would require them to invest in all new software. This problem is often compounded by the fact that software writers and publishers are reluctant to produce software for a new microprocessor until sales of computers incorporating the microprocessor are sufficient to create a relatively large group of potential purchasers of the software. This "wait and see" attitude on the part of both consumers and software writers can jeopardize the success of a new microprocessor and computers using the microprocessor.
Designers of new microprocessors sometimes attempt to solve this problem by designing a new microprocessor such that it will operate in two modes. In a first mode, the microprocessor will emulate a prior microprocessor and run existing programs written for the prior microprocessor. In a second mode, the microprocessor will make full use of its enhanced capabilities. Such a design will enable manufacturers of computer systems using the microprocessor to advertise that the entire body of existing programs written for the prior microprocessor will run on their computer, thereby (in theory) stimulating computer sales to a point where software writers will begin to write programs designed to run in the new enhanced mode.
One such microprocessor is the Intel 80286, which is manufactured by the Intel Corporation of Santa Clara, Calif. The design and operation of the Intel 80286 is described in detail in a publication entitled "iAPX 286 Programmer's Reference Manual Including the iAPX 286 Numeric Supplement," which is available from the Intel Corporation and is hereby incorporated by reference.
The Intel 80286 (hereinafter "80286") operates in two modes. In a first mode, called the "real mode," the 80286 emulates the architecture of Intel's previous 8086, 8088 microprocessor family, which is used in the IBM PC and compatible computers, for example. Thus, computers which incorporate the 80286 microprocessor, such as the IBM PC/AT, can run existing 8086 programs written for the IBM PC and compatible computers.
In a second mode, called the "protected mode," the 80286 architecture provides enlarged memory addressing capability, enhanced multi-tasking support features, and a sophisticated protection scheme.
Although the real mode will run existing 8086 programs, there are limitations associated with the real mode. First, it limits the amount of physical memory which can be addressed to 1 megabyte. (In some computers, such as the IBM AT, the amount of physical memory available for programs has been further reduced to 640K.) Second, the real mode does not provide memory relocation, a desirable feature for multi-tasking. Third, the real mode provides no memory protection scheme, a feature needed for multi-tasking and network environments where user or task interference could be devastating.
Because of the limitations of the real mode, the 80286 was not designed to allow frequent switching from one mode to the other. The 80286 is initialized in the real mode and can be switched to the protected mode by means of an instruction provided by the 80286. No method or instruction is provided by the 80286 to switch from protected mode to real mode. To return to real mode from protected mode, it is necessary to reset the microprocessor. Thus, the designers of the 80286 contemplated that it would be used in one mode or the other, with real mode operation being kept separate from the protected mode operation, thereby isolating protected mode programs from the unprotected environment of the real mode.
Unfortunately, such isolation is undesirable from an efficiency standpoint. For efficient operation, the operating system, or "DOS", of a microcomputer incorporating the 80286 should be able to run a mixture of real and protected mode programs in a multi-tasking environment.